High School Sucks
by Narceine
Summary: Sakura and her 6 sisters meet Deidara and his 6 brothers. They help each other get through this crazy high school. Dei/Saku Neji/Ten Shika/Tema Sai/Ino Naru/Hina Gaa/Mat rated T for mild swearing. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was just taking a nap when I had a dream where Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Matsuri were sisters, and Deidara, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Naruto, and Gaara were brothers, and they were together. Soooooo I decided 2 make a high school fic about it. I know Deidara is usually in a gang in high school fics and he's older then the others, but I decided to switch it up a bit. And sorry I left Kiba out of it. Hope you like it. :]**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

A pink haired girl laid peacefully in her bed as the sun shone through the window, lighting up her features. She squinted against the light and turned away, grumbling. Another girl with waist length blonde hair came running in and shook the pink haired girl.

"Saku, it's time to get up. It's our first day of school. Mom told me to wake you up. Everyone else is already awake." The blonde whispered.

"Mmph, Ino….why did you have to wake me up? I was having a good dream…" The pink haired girl mumbled, crossing her arms as she sat up.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino said and pulled Sakura out of bed.

Ino and Sakura got downstairs and saw their other four sisters around the dining table. They took their seats as their mom put pancakes in front of them.

"Thanks, Mom. These are awesome!" A girl with short dirty blonde hair said.

"Thanks you, Temari." The girls' mom said.

"These are so good!" Another girl with brunette hair that came to mid-back said.

"Yeah, they are." A girl with short light brown hair agreed with her sister.

"Thanks, Tenten and Matsuri."

"Mom, I'm not really hungry…" A girl with dark blue hair that came to her mid back said quietly.

"Are you nervous about your first day at Konoha High, Hinata?" Ino asked her sister.

"A-a little." She confessed.

"Well don't be. It's gonna be awesome! Mom made sure that we aren't alone in any classes. Someone will always be with you. And we have the same lunch and free period! It's gonna be fine." Ino reassured Hinata.

"Okay, thanks." Hinata said and started eating her pancakes.

After the girls were done eating, they went up to their rooms to get ready for school.

Sakura looked through her closet while she brushed her short pink hair. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red halter top. She pulled it on and decided the shirt alone was too slutty, so she put a black sweatshirt on over it. She slipped on some black flats and began to straighten her hair. When she was done, she put a red ribbon in her hair that her sister had given her when they were younger. She also put on some small silver hoops and a silver locket with an S on it. She hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she did her make-up.

Ino looked through her giant closet for something good enough to wear for the first day. In other words, she looked for something tiny and tight. She finally decided on a denim mini skirt and a dark purple tube top. She decided she wouldn't be _too _slutty today, and she threw on a white sweatshirt that came up to her mid-belly. She quickly tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail, leaving out a piece of hair in the front, and put on some gold heart earrings and three gold bangles. She also put on a gold necklace with a long chain. The pendant was in the shape of a heart and had an I on it. She slipped into white wedges and walked off to the bathroom.

Temari decided to wear a light purple t-shirt with a dark denim skirt that came to her mid thigh. She also put on fishnet leggings that came to her mid shin under her skirt. For shoes, she had on black flip-flops. Temari tied her hair into four spiky ponytails and smiled at her reflection. She put on a white-gold necklace with a T pendant. She walked off to the bathroom to brush her perfect white teeth.

Tenten wore a lime green v-neck with quarter length sleeves and blue jeans and lime green flats. She had on silver heart-hoop earrings and a black choker with a silver pendant that had TT on it. She tied her brunette hair into two buns. She put a lime green barrette in the front of her hair and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Hinata wore a navy blue t-shirt and light baggy jeans. She put on white sneakers and a white baggy sweatshirt over her shirt. She put in some silver stud earrings and a silver beaded necklace with a big H on the end. Hinata didn't really like to show off her curves much, or dress up too much. She left her long hair down and walked quietly to the bathroom.

Matsuri decided on wearing a teal long sleeved shirt that went off her left shoulder and a white tank top under it. She put on a denim skirt that came to an inch above her knee and black boots that came just an inch below her knee. She also had on a white scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Under her scarf, she wore a silver necklace on a long chain with a pendant that had an M on it. Matsuri kept her hair how it was and walked to the bathroom.

When she got there, there was already a line. Ino was in the front, banging on the door.

"Saku! Hurry up!!" Ino screamed. Matsuri rolled her eyes.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and smiled, showing her now shiny teeth. Ino glared at her and walked in, slamming the door behind her.

'_This is gonna take forever..'_ Matsuri thought to herself.

*A*K*A*T*S*U*K*I*

The six girls walked off to school together, arm in arm.

"I'm so glad we can wear flip-flops at this school! At our old school, we would be suspended for wearing any open-toed shoes." Temari said.

"I know! It was so unfair! All the teachers were showing off because they could wear sandals and flip-flops, and we were stuck wearing crappy sneakers. No offense, Hinata." Ino said, looking at Hinata's feet.

"N-none taken."

When the girls finally got to the school, they gasped.

"It's…" Sakura started.

"It's…" Temari started.

"It's…..HUGE!!!" Tenten finished everyone's thoughts.

They stared at the giant building in front of them. It looked like it had 8 floors and it was two football fields wide.

"We're gonna be _so _lost!" Tenten stated. The girls just nodded as they stared in awe.

"Hey ladies, need some help finding your way around, yeah?" A boy with long blonde hair that was partly in a ponytail and a fringe covering his left eye-a hairstyle similar to Ino's-asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be so lost…" Sakura stated, still looking at the building. She took her gaze away from the school and to the boy in front of her.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans with red and white Nikes. His blue eyes popped out as she looked at him. He had very feminine features, but all together he was pretty hot. Sakura blushed. She just met the dude! He could be a total jerk.

"Okay, are you girls sisters, yeah?" The boy asked.

"Yep." Tenten answered.

"Cool, yeah. I have five other brothers, if you wanna meet them." The boy asked.

"Okay!" Ino said quickly. She hoped at least one would be hot, and WOULDN'T look like her.

The boy led them through the halls of the school.

"I'm Deidara, by the way, yeah." The boy said.

Deidara led the girls through many hallways, up stairs, and through tons of twists until he saw a group of guys.

"Hey, guys, yeah!" Deidara called. The guys looked up and started walking over to them.

"Hey, you got us some girls!" A blonde boy with a very loud voice said.

"Shut up, Naruto!" A boy with spiky brunette hair that he kept in a ponytail said. "Troublesome…"

"Yeah, Dickless. Don't scare them off." Another boy with short black hair and deathly pale skin said.

"Hey, I'm Ino." Ino said, rushing up to the boy with the black hair. "What's your name?" She asked seductively.

"My name is Sai." He said. He looked at her, as if analyzing her. "Nice to meet you, gorgeous."

Ino blushed at the comment.

So, what are you girls' names?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Temari." Temari said, looking at the brunette with the pine-apple hair.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura said.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten said, paying full attention to a boy with long brunette hair and pearl colored eyes.

"I'm Matsuri."

Hinata didn't answer. She just looked at the floor and twiddled her fingers.

"What about you? What's your name?" Naruto asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Hinata's face grew as red as a tomato.

"I-I'm…uh... M-my name i-is…"

"Her name is Hinata." Sakura said, popping up behind her.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm Naruto." Naruto said and gave her a thumbs-up and a wide grin. Hinata just blushed.

"So, what are your names?" Temari asked, her eyes still on the brunette.

"Well you already know me. I'm Deidara, yeah." Deidara said.

"And I'm Naruto."

"I think they established that, genius." The brunette with the ponytail said. "I'm Shikamaru." He said in a bored tone.

"I'm Gaara." A red haired boy with a love kanji and black-rimmed aqua eyes said in a deep monotone voice.

"I'm Neji." The boy with the long brunette hair and eyes like Hinata said. Tenten blushed.

"Well we need to get our schedules." Sakura said. She started walking off when Deidara grabbed her arm.

"Do you even know where the office is, yeah?" He asked her.

"Um…no." She said and blushed.

"I'll show you girls there, yeah." He said with a cocky smirk.

The girls followed behind Deidara, whispering about their meeting.

"So, do you like any of them?" Temari asked her sisters.

"Yeah, I think that Neji kid is cute." Tenten said.

"I think you know who I like." Ino said, grinning.

"I wonder who." Temari said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I like Shikamaru."

"I think Gaara seems cool." Matsuri said. Everyone looked at her.

"He seems so scary, like he's going to kill someone." Ino said. Matsuri blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know, he's cute though."

"I think we all know who Hinata likes." Tenten said and poked Hinata in the side.

"Naruto!!" Tenten, Temari, and Ino screamed.

"N-no! I-I don't like N-naruto!" Hinata protested.

"Yeah, you so do!" Temari said.

"Hey, what about you, Sakura?" Matsuri asked.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, Saku! Who do you like? You know, from our little 'meeting' with those guys." Ino said.

"I don't like any of them." Sakura said simply.

"Yeah right! I think you like that Deidara kid. The one who says 'yeah' after every sentence. That gets kinda annoying." Temari said.

"I don't like Deidara. And it doesn't really bother me." Sakura said.

"You like him!" Tenten said.

"No, I don't." Sakura said, growing annoyed. "Plus, he probably had a girlfriend." She said. Then she looked back at his feminine looks. "Or a boyfriend." She said. The girls bursted out laughing.

"Well, it'd never hurt to find out." Tenten said. She looked up. "Hey Deidara!" She called. Sakura turned red.

"No!" Sakura protested.

"What, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No!!" Sakura said again.

"Sakura wants to know if you have a girlfriend." Tenten said. Sakura glared at her. "Or a boyfriend."

"No, yeah." He said.

"Wait, is that a yes or a no?" Temari asked.

"That's a no." He said.

"To both?"

"Yeah."

"See, Saku. He's available." Ino said and looked at her sister, who was covering up her face.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sakura growled at Tenten, Temari, and Ino.

"We were just having a little fun-"

"Fun?! That was not fun for me! It was embarrassing! I don't like him! I don't even know him!!" Sakura shouted at her sisters.

"Well we-"

"Just leave me alone." Sakura said and ran off. The three girls looked at each other.

"You probably shouldn't have done that. Now she's pissed." Matsuri said to them.

"Y-yeah. Now sh-she's probably going t-to get l-lost." Hinata said.

"I'll go find her, yeah." Deidara said.

"Thank you." Ino said to her look-alike.

"And by the way, the office is just around that corner, yeah." Deidara called, pointing as he ran after the pink haired girl.

Deidara was trying to get through the halls, when he saw a huge group of kids gathered together in a circle. He pushed through to see what was going on.

In the middle of the circle, he saw the pink haired girl lying on the floor, unconscious, her head in a small pool of blood.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

**YAY I'm done with the first chappy! Please tell me what you thought of it, and weather you think I should continue with it or not. R&R, all flames will be reported as abuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, but here's the new chapter ! **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Last Time:**_

_Deidara was trying to get through the halls, when he saw a huge group of kids gathered together in a circle. He pushed through to see what was going on._

_In the middle of the circle, he saw the pink haired girl lying on the floor, unconscious, her head in a small pool of blood._

_**Now:**_

Deidara stared, wide-eyed, at the scene in front of him. He turned and saw one of his close friends. He had red hair and grey eyes.

"Sasori! What happened to her, yeah?!" Deidara asked him. Sasori shrugged.

"She was running through the halls and slipped on some water, then banged her head." Sasori said, looking at the pink-haired girl. Then he turned to his friend. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I showed her and her sisters around. She kinda ran off and I volunteered to find her, yeah." Deidara said, then turned his attention back to the girl.

Just then, the school nurse came running into the hallway, pushing through the group of kids. Deidara couldn't remember her name, it was something that began with an S.

"What happened here?!" The nurse asked, looking down at Sakura.

"She slipped on water, Nurse Shizune." A student said.

'_Oh, right. Her name is Shizune.'_

"Move out of the way! I need to get her to the nurse's office!" Shizune said, picking Sakura up gently and pushing through the groups of kids.

Deidara watched Shizune scurry away with Sakura, and decided to follow.

He ran, quickly catching up with the petite nurse.

"Nurse Shizune, do you think she's gonna be okay, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sir, why are you following me?" Shizune asked him.

"The girl you're holding is my friend, yeah. I simply wanted to know if she was going to be okay so I could tell her sisters." Deidara said.

"I'll just need to clean up the blood and maybe perform a few stitches if necessary, and she should be awake in about an hour or two." Shizune said as she opened the door to the nurse's office, laying Sakura down on one of the beds lined against the wall.

"Do you mind if her sisters and my brothers and me wait here to make sure she's okay?" Deidara asked.

"As long as you don't get in the way. You'll have to wait out there, though." Shizune said, pointing to a room at the other end of the office with about ten chairs and two couches.

"No problem, yeah." Deidara said and ran off to find the others.

*A*K*A*T*S*U*K*I*

Sakura opened her eyes and immediately felt like shutting them. She had a pounding headache and her throat was extremely dry.

She noticed a small woman with short black hair leaning over a desk, writing something down on a clipboard. She guessed she was the school nurse, and she was in she nurses office.

"What happened?" Sakura croaked and winced at how bad her voice sounded. The woman perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Oh! You're awake! Good. How are you feeling?" The woman asked. Sakura stared blankly at her.

"Oh, do you need some water?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

The woman walked over to a sink and turned the handle, letting the water pour out of the faucet. She grabbed a paper cup and filled it with cold tap water. She then walked over to where Sakura was sitting and handed her the cup.

Sakura drank the water down in one gulp. She smiled slightly at the nice feeling of the cool liquid running down her throat.

"Better?" The woman asked.

"Much." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I'm Nurse Shizune. You had quite a fall in that hallway." Shizune said to Sakura. She just blankly stared back.

"Fall?" Sakura asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. You were running down the hall and you slipped on some water and banged your head. It was bleeding, but stitches weren't necessary." Shizune said.

Memories of hours before rushed back to her, and Sakura frowned. She was still mad at her sisters, and that stupid blonde transvestite.

'_**He's not a transvestite! He's a hottie!' **_Sakura's inner self squealed in her head.

'_He looks like Ino!' _

'_**No! He's way more manly than Ino! His hair style might be close to hers, but there's still a big difference!' **_

Sakura argued to herself until she noticed Shizune had been saying something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sakura asked, feeling a little dumb.

"Do you have a headache or anything?" Shizune repeated.

"Yeah, it feels like I got hit by a bus or something." Sakura said. Shizune smiled slightly.

"It usually does after you hit your head so hard. I'll get you some Tylenol." Shizune said. She started to walk away, but she turned around to face Sakura. "Do you want me to let your friends in?" She asked. Sakura stared dumbly.

"My….friends?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I'll just let them in." Shizune said. She walked over to the end of the office and poked her head into a room.

"You can come in now. She's awake." Sakura heard her say. After she backed away from the door, eleven kids came walking in.

"OH MY GOSH! SAKU, YOU'RE OKAY!!!!" Ino screamed and threw her arms around Sakura. Sakura winced.

"Ino, my head hurts…." Sakura said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ino said, keeping her voice low this time.

"W-when Deidara told us th-that y-you hurt yourself, w-we freaked out." Hinata said to her. Sakura gave her a soft smile. Hinata was one of the _nice _sisters, along with Matsuri.

"I'm alright." Sakura said. She also noticed Deidara and his brothers were in the room, too. She nodded to them, signaling a 'hello'.

"When I saw you on the floor, I had to get your sisters, yeah. The nurse let us wait here 'till you could go to your classes." Deidara said, cocky smirk in place.

"Great first day…" Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes.

Shizune came back with another cup of water and a small pill. Sakura took them from her and quickly gulped down the pill along with the cup of water.

"Can I go to my classes now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but if you start to feel lightheaded or dizzy, come back here." Shizune said. Sakura nodded and left the office along with her sisters and Deidara and his brothers.

Tenten walked up to Neji and started a conversation. It seemed to be going well. She giggled a few times, and Neji smirked (As close to a smile as he could get). Ino walked arm-in-arm with Sai as he complemented her beauty. Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde sister.

Naruto was trying to talk to Hinata, but she kept looking away and blushing, before answering with short quiet answers. Temari was annoying Shikamaru, a sign that she liked him. Though he probably wouldn't notice it.

Matsuri was walking away from everyone else, sneaking shy glances at Gaara. He just stared forward, oblivious to the girl's interest.

And Sakura, she walked near the back of the group, next to Deidara, not saying anything.

Deidara decided the silence was getting annoying, so he leaned toward Sakura.

"You know, about earlier with you sisters," Deidara started. Sakura gulped. "if you wanted to ask me out, you could just ask instead of having your sisters do it for you, yeah." He finished, grinning at her. Sakura fumed.

"You baka! I wasn't trying to ask you out!" Sakura screamed. Everyone turned to look at her, even random students in the hallway. Sakura blushed and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Well, you never know what I might say." Deidara said, grin still in place, and walked into a classroom. The door read 'Art Room'. Sakura screamed in frustration and slammed her fist into a random locker. Everyone stopped to look at her again, but she just glared at them and continued walking.

'_That asshole! What the hell is wrong with him?' _

'_**You totally should ask him out! He's hot, and he seems to like you.'**_

'_Hell no! He's a cocky jerk!'_

'_**Uh, Sakura..?'**_

'_WHAT?!'_

'_**Do you even know where you are?' **_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything. She turned around to find her sisters, but they weren't behind her anymore.

'_**Great job, genius. You got us lost!'**_

'_It wasn't my fault! It was that stupid Deidara kid!' _

Sakura kept walking, trying to figure out where she was. She sighed and gave up, looking turning around. She was about to walk back the way she came when a hand grabbed her shoulder tightly.

She screamed and whipped around to face the person.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ohhhhhh cliffie! Well sorry for the long wait, I'll try to put the next chapter up within a week. Please review. Reviews make me happy. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura screamed and whipped around to face the person.

Said person was startled by Sakura's screaming and took a step back, raising their hands up in defense.

"Who are you?!" Sakura asked the person in front of her. He had red hair and dull grey eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red sweatshirt over it, dark blue jeans, and red and black sneakers.

"I'm Sasori. I was just wondering if you were lost and needed some help?" Sasori asked calmly, lowering his hands to his sides.

"Oh, sorry. You startled me. Yeah, I'd love some help." Sakura smiled. Sasori eyed her up and down.

"You're that girl that slipped in the hall." Sasori said after a few moments.

"…Yeah…" Sakura said, a bit embarrassed

"You know, my friend Deidara-" Sasori started. Sakura's fists clenched at his name.

"Stupid Deidara…"

Sasori gave her a questioning look.

"You don't like him?"

"No! He's a cocky, arrogant, jackass!!" Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Yes, he's all those things, but what, may I ask, did he do to make you realize this in one day?" Sasori asked.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"I have time."

So Sakura told Sasori the story of how her sisters had embarrassed her, how she had slipped on the water, how Deidara had taunted her in the hall, and how she ended up completely lost on the other side of the school.

"Wow…" Was all Sasori could say.

"Yeah, I know…"

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Sasori spoke up again.

"Well, Deidara did seem to be worried about you when he saw you had slipped and fallen on the ground. I think he may like you, though he has a funny way of showing it." He said. Sakura looked toward her new friend and stared at him for a moment.

"R-really?" Sakura asked. Sasori turned to look at her, grey boring into emerald.

"Really."

*A*K*A*T*S*U*K*I*

Deidara was sitting in his art class, listening to the teacher's instructions.

"Sculpt whatever you want. Maybe what you want most in the world, what you desire. Maybe a pet, or a flower. Sculpt something that makes you happy when you think about it." The teacher said. Deidara thoroughly listened to his words, trying to decide what to sculpt with the clump of clay in his hand.

"Something that makes me happy…"

A lightbulb went off in Deidara's head as he began molding the clay into the shape of a face.

He carefully molded the clay to look like a person. He made eyes, a small button nose, plump lips, and the ears. He started making the hair, carefully molding it to look like real hair. When he was satisfied with his work, he set off to find paint in the art supplies closet.

*_Timeskip_*

"Deidara, this is beautiful!" The art teacher exclaimed. "Who is this?"

The art teacher examined the small sculpture carefully. He looked at the pale skin, the plump pink lips, the small nose, the light blue eyes, and the blonde hair that was in a ponytail.

"It's my mother, yeah." Deidara said, smirking widely at the obvious appreciation of his art. "She died when I was five, but when I think of her, it makes me happy, yeah." He said. **(A/N: I bet you thought he was sculpting Sakura! :P) **

"It's amazing! This is truly artistic, Deidara." The art teacher said, still examining the sculpture in her hand. "I'm going to enter you for a chance to win a scholarship to the country's best art school! With this sculpture, I'm sure you'll get in." The teacher said. Deidara grinned.

"I'm sure I will, yeah."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling for them to go to their next class.

Deidara picked up his supplies and walked out the door, still smirking as he went to his next class: English.

*A*K*A*T*S*U*K*I*

"Sakura, what class do you have next?" Sasori asked the pink haired girl.

"I don't know, I never got my schedule." She said, looking at the floor.

"Come here, I'll take you to the office to get it." Sasori said, taking her by the hand and leading her in the direction of the office.

"Isn't your teacher gonna get mad at you for being late for class?" Sakura asked. Sasori shook his head.

"I'm in the honors class, and we're allowed to skip one class each week." He replied.

"Oh."

The two walked in silence until they reached the office. Sasori opened the door for Sakura with his free hand, and the two walked inside.

"Akasuna-san, why are you here?" The secretary asked Sasori, not paying attention to Sakura.

"My friend needs her schedule." Sasori replied, tugging slightly on Sakura's hand and nodding his head in her direction. The secretary noticed Sakura for the first time, and gave a fake smile to her.

"Your name?" The secretary asked her.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied. **(In the story, all the girl's last names are Haruno and the boy's last names are Uzumaki since I have no idea if Deidara has a last name or not) **

"Haruno-san, your sisters came here two hours ago to get their schedules, why didn't you?" The secretary questioned.

"I was in the nurse's office. I slipped in the hallway and hit my head and passed out." Said Sakura. The secretary didn't reply as she got up and walked into a back room to get her schedule.

*A*K*A*T*S*U*K*I*

Deidara was walking to the office to drop off some papers for his teacher when he saw them.

His best friend and Sakura were in the office. Together. HOLDING HANDS!

Deidara growled and turned the knob to the office. Sasori and Sakura turned around to see Deidara. Sasori nodded toward him and Sakura smiled slightly and gave a small wave. Deidara scowled.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?" Sasori asked his friend. Deidara looked away from him.

I'm just dropping off some papers for my teacher, yeah." Deidara snapped. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I took Sakura to get her schedule since she didn't know what class she had to go to next." Sasori said as if it were nothing. Sakura just nodded, saying that what Sasori said was true.

"Why do you look so mad?" Sakura asked. Deidara scowled at her.

"Oh, no reason." He snapped at her. Sakura was taken aback at how he was acting. Then the secretary came back with Sakura's schedule. She handed it to her and turned to Deidara.

"What do you need, Uzumaki-san?" She asked. Deidara slapped the papers on the desk and stormed out. Sasori and Sakura looked at each other.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Sakura asked. Sasori shrugged.

"Let me see your schedule." Sasori said. Sakura handed it to him as he took out his schedule.

"You have honors classes too." Sasori said. "We have the same lunch, as do Deidara and his brothers. I believe your sisters have the same lunch as you, too."

"Okay. Do we have any other classes together?" Sakura asked. Sasori nodded.

"We have art and math together. Deidara has math with us, too." Sasori said.

"Can you show me to my class?" Sakura asked.

"Since you have honors, you can miss a period. Then after this, we have lunch." Sasori said.

"Okay. What do you usually do when you don't have class?" Sakura asked. Sasori shrugged.

"I usually just walk around the school and think, but we can just walk around and talk, if you like." Sasori said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

With that, the two walked down the hall, still hand-in-hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Yay! I finished this chapter!! I just saw the new Harry Potter movie yesterday, and it was good! I recommend it to anyone who is looking for a movie to see. There was a bit of SasoSaku in this chapter for the SasoSaku fans, but I assure you, they're only friends in my story. They'll be close friends, but there's no romance there. It's all DeiSaku!!! :3 Please review, no flames!! **


End file.
